


Enemies Or More?

by Rainbow35



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow35/pseuds/Rainbow35
Summary: Kazu gets a phone call from Jeri telling him to meet her at the park, what he finds waiting for him is not what he expects.Takes place after Runaway Locomon (or possibly just in some AU where the digimon never left).(Originally posted on fanfiction.net in 2009)





	Enemies Or More?

**Author's Note:**

> I was 12 when I wrote this, and I haven't edited it apart from taking out typos (though I think any italics that were in it originally are gone), so that's why it's not very good.
> 
> Even though Ayaka's barely in the series (for anyone who doesn't know who she is, she's a kinda background character with blonde hair and pigtails, and wears a shirt with red and orange stripes), I really love her and ship her and Kazu a lot.
> 
> As I said in the summary, this is cross-posted from fanfiction.net.

One day, Kazu and Kenta were in the park, playing digimon cards.

"Hey Kazu, do you not think that playing this is kinda pointless, when we have real digimon, and get to fight real bad guys almost every week?"

"Don't be stupid Kenta, how else will we-" Kazu was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"What?! Who could want to talk to me now?"

He answered it, and it was Jeri. "Hey. What is it? An emergency that you need our help for?"

"Not exactly... Do you think you can meet me in the park by the swings?"

"Well I'm kinda in the middle of something important."

"What, playing digimon cards?" Asked Jeri laughing slightly.

"Yeah, maybe. Well is your thing really important?"

"Yeah. Well... Yeah. Be here in a few minutes okay?"

"Okay." He hung up.

"What was that all about?"

"I dunno. Jeri wants me to meet her by the swings in a few minutes for some reason. Damn, I forgot to ask her if other people would be there, or if it's just us..."

"Hey, maybe she likes you..." Suggested Kenta smiling a little.

"That is not funny! I should probably go now though..."

"Right, have fun on your date!"

"Kenta! It's not a date! She just wants me to meet her for some bizarre reason."

So Kazu set off, towards the swings. There was nobody there.

"Typical," He thought, "Either she set me up, or she's late for her own date, thing, whatever!"

After a few minutes, a girl showed up and started walking towards him. But it wasn't Jeri.

It was a girl with blonde hair in pigtails, wearing a red and yellow striped top.

"Ayaka? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. Jeri told me to meet her here."

"Me too..."

"What?! She set us up! She's trying to get us together!"

"Ew, what made her think that making both of us meet here would make me wanna get with you?"

"Well she somehow thought that I'd get with you. Her brain is obviously on holiday somewhere."

"Yeah you're right. Wait, I mean, I was gonna say that! You stole it from me!"

"I'm not a mind reader, so how would I know what you were gonna say? And even if I was, why would I bother trying to read your mind? It'd be like trying to read a blank piece of paper."

"A cool blank piece of paper!"

"Wait," Kazu thought, "I think I just said she was right about me being dumb... Though she is right most of the time... Hang on, did I just say that about Ayaka?"

"What? Are you trying to read your own mind? And I'm right aren't I?"

"Shut up. Only someone as stupid as you would try to read their own mind. And you're the one who's mind is blank."

"Prove it."

"You just did. You're too dumb to come up with a good comeback, so you just said 'prove it'."

"He's actually got a good point..." Thought Ayaka. "Wait, no he hasn't! I know, physical violence will solve it..." She almost laughed at herself. "Ha, yeah right. Only Kazu would think something as stupid as that."

"So what are you thinking about? Though I probably don't really care, it's probably dolls and make-up and clothes and dumb girly stuff like that."

That got Ayaka mad. She hated it when boys were like that, thinking that all there is to girls is dolls, make-up, and clothes. She never even had anything to do with the first two. What kind of twelve year old would still be playing with dolls anyway?

"Do you seriously think I'd be thinking about dumb stuff like that?!" Ayaka yelled.

"Well, yeah. You are a girl." Kazu didn't notice that he had gone a bit too far, he didn't notice Ayaka barely keeping herself from punching him.

"Alright, that's it!" Ayaka lunged at him, intent on punching him so hard, he'd look like a different person when she was done.

But he quickly moved aside, and stuck his foot out for her to trip over. He didn't know when his reflexes got so good, but he was glad they did.

Ayaka was flying through the air pretty fast, and didn't know what happened when Kazu moved to the side, and she ended up hitting the ground instead.

"Ow..." She got up, even more determined to hurt Kazu, who was laughing at her.

"Ha! I knew girls couldn't fight!"

Ayaka kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! That's cheating!"

In response, she tackled him to the ground and punched and kicked him. Don't think he didn't try to fight back, he fought back pretty well. For a while, he managed to get her pinned down. But after not very long, they both got exhausted. Once again, Ayaka was on top of Kazu, but they had both stopped fighting, and just lay there. They were out of breath from the fifteen or so minutes of fighting, so neither said anything, they just stayed there on the ground, in what should have been an extremely awkward position.

After a while, they both regained their breath.

"Hey Ayaka?"

"Yeah?"

"You think you could get off me? I'm sure you're living the dream lying on top of someone like me,but..."

"Living the dream? Nightmare, more like." She said as she got up off him slowly. "But you know... that fight has got to be the most fun I've had in a couple of months..." Ayaka said smiling.

Kazu stood up too. "I hate to admit it, but yeah, me too." He smiled as well.

"Do you wanna do this again sometime?"

"Yeah, how's next week?"

"As good a day as any. But," She started blushing. "Instead of fighting, do you think we could go to a movie?" She said the last bit very quietly, but Kazu caught it.

"Movie? Like, a date? Fine, but I get to pick the movie, and you're paying at least half." Kazu started blushing too, but he turned away and hoped Ayaka didn't notice.

"Really? Great! I mean... Ah, forget it. That's great." Ayaka smiled even more. "I should get going now though. Maybe ask Jeri what the hell she was thinking."

"Oh yeah, Jeri got us into this, didn't she?"

Jeri watched them from a distance and smiled. She didn't think it would turn out exactly like it did, but she could always sense the love between those two.


End file.
